


eddie + makeup

by bitchy_richie



Category: IT 2017
Genre: M/M, Nothing but cuteness, bev and eddie are besties, eddie likes makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_richie/pseuds/bitchy_richie
Summary: wrote this randomly one night. i thought it was a cute idea and i hadn't seen much of it yet. hope you enjoy! -z





	eddie + makeup

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this randomly one night. i thought it was a cute idea and i hadn't seen much of it yet. hope you enjoy! -z

it was no secret to most of derry maine at this point that eddie kaspbrak was gay. i mean, who was he fooling wearing tiny rainbow athletic shorts?

there was one secret of eddies that only the losers knew, and he planned to keep it that way.

eddie kaspbrak loved to wear makeup.

he wore it to the losers' hangouts often. he wore it when he went out with richie. he wore it to take family portraits with his mom, and luckily she didn't notice. he even wore it to school some days. 

it started with chapstick. 

very rarely would you look over and not see eddie kaspbrak reapplying his chapstick. he always had some on him, he carried it in his fannypack along with his inhaler and his medication. he loved it because it made him feel more like himself, while it also hydrated his lips and left them plump and healthy. a part of him had always wanted to wear lipstick, but he knew he could never get away with it; his world changed, however, when bev introduced him to a chapstick that left a little rosey tint on her lips. he was astounded by that, and she insisted on purchasing one for him despite his declines. she knew he really wanted it, and it even came in his favorite type. eddie's favorite chapstick was then and always had been strawberry.

he began wearing it a little, and eventuallt it became the only type of chapstick he bought. eddie lived for the pink tint on his lips, he felt like he could embrace a little part of himself that he would get punished for otherwise. richie secretly loved it too, he couldn't help but notice how soft wnd kissable the faint tint made his lips appear. also, he could always get away with it as far as his mom was concerned, because she insisted he use chapstick. 'don't forget your chapstick, eddie-bear. wouldn't want your lips to dry out while you're in that chilly library. and don't forget your jackets!' (yes, plural) she would shout to him as he walked out the door and retrieved his bike, already on his way to school.

then, he got into foundation.

this had a different approach. the first time eddie used foundation, it was after an encounter the losers had with pennywise. eddie had a bruise on his face, which while it was small in size, the bruise itself was turning a deep purple. when eddie found out, he was pretty much freaking out. 'i can't go home like this, my mother will have an aneurysm! she'll probably think one of you did it and she won't ever let me see you again!' beverly chuckled, grabbing eddie's fragile wrist and standing tall in front of the boy, taking a good look at the bruise. 'relax, eddie. i have a solution.' she lead them from the barrens to her home, quickly running up the outside steps and inside making effort not to wake her father who was currently asleep on the couch. she grabbed a few of her foundation shades and left back outside, meeting the losers at the bottom of the steps. she gently applied the foundation onto the bruise, making sure to blend it in well enough that you couldn't tell it was there. 

another instance in which eddie needed to cover something up to avoid confrontation from his mother, was when richie left hickeys all up and down his neck. eddie had been over at his boyfriend's house, and they were watching a movie. next thing you know they were kissing, and eddie guessed that at some point it had gotten a little heated. eddie had made a frantic call to beverly from richie's telephone, talking about how richie had left 'love bites' on his neck and he needed some of her 'miracle face hiding stuff' so that his mother didn't think he had been messing around with leeches or something. bev found this hysterical, and suggested that she stop by richie's real fast to help him out. the whole time, richie had a shit eating grin spread across his face that eddie never thought would leave. bev ended up giving eddie some foundation of his own, claiming it had been too light for her complexion to begin with. richie walked eddie home, and lended him a hooded sweatshirt of his to 'help draw attention away from his neck', but in reality richie just loved to see eddie in his clothes.

eddie spent a lot of his free time with bev. he spent plenty of time with the rest of the losers and plenty of time with richie, but he spent almost as much time with bev as he did richie. 

they would meet up in town, walk around some, stop by cute little shops, buy ice cream, and things like that. bev had taken to coming with eddie to fill his prescriptions so that they could look at the little makeup section of the pharmacy together. 

sometimes, when bev's father wasn't home, she'd sneak him in the house and up to his room where they'd spend countless hours laughing about stupid jokes and talking about their friends. beverly would take the time to do eddie's makeup, with eyeshadow and lipstick. she would also pluck eddie's eyebrows a little bit, giving them more definition which made him feel beautiful. eddie loved it. throughout time, she had given and bought him multiple things of makeup, and he was very grateful that she was willing to do that and didn't laugh at him for liking it so much.

then, eddie began to wear eyeshadow and a little bit of mascara.

he started out by only wearing shades close to his skintone, like a tan or a pale color, so nobody noticed. of course, the losers knew because they were all supportive and amazing friends who really loved to hear both him and bev rave about something that made them so happy. gradually, he moved onto neutral shades with more color. he began wearing pale pinks, peaches, light yellows, oranges, browns, anything you wouldnt be able to tell was there at first glance. again, eddie was living for it. he felt like a different person, but he felt like himself. 

it gave him a sense of originality, and comfortableness he could never feel in his regular skin. he didn't wear it to cover up anything, he just wore it to enhance himself. richie, bev, and the rest of the losers loved it. he was adorable. they had sworn that they hadn't ever seen eddie more happy. 

and that's why eddie kaspbrak loved wearing makeup.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave suggestions and ideas for future pieces. feedback appreciated!


End file.
